Dental plaque is a biofilm that adheres to tooth and other oral surfaces, particularly at the gingival margin. Dental plaque is cohesive and highly resistant to removal from teeth and/or oral surfaces. Dental plaque comprises glucans, which are insoluble polysaccharides that provide plaque with its cohesive properties. The bacterial enzyme glucosyltransferase converts dietary sugar into glucans. Plaque mineralizes to form a hard deposit called calculus, which becomes a local irritant for the gums, causing gingivitis.
Current treatments for removing and preventing plaque build-up include brushing the teeth with an abrasive and/or antibacterial toothpaste, flossing, and various other treatments. The effectiveness of such treatments depends on a variety of factors including the amount of plaque present. While current techniques for removing and preventing plaque buildup on the teeth and oral tissues are suitable for their intended uses, they are subject to improvement.